Dragonball Life Goes On
by Iluxxyouu
Summary: Its been about 20 Years since the end of GT no Dragon Balls or Goku on Earth, and Giru is in existence and Trunks' daughter, Fukiko, is just about to begin her own journey on her path to becoming a great fighter. What awaits this young Saiyan girl?
1. Chapter 1: Final Test

She walked up the last few stairs to the landing in front of her bedroom door and turned the handle. She pushed open the door and tossed her bag into the corner as she walked to her bed; flopping down onto it face first. _Oi what a long day. _She heard footsteps approaching her doorway and turned her head towards them. The head of purple hair poking around the corner brought a smile to her lips for the first time all day.

"How'd the test go Fukiko?", he asked sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"Pretty decently actually, it just took ages to finish is all. Nothing too hard." He smiled at her.

"I wouldn't expect anything less for a Briefs," he laughed and smiled, as hers faded.

"We had to write an essay about how our parents have affected our lives..." she eyed him nervously and saw the smile drop from his face.

"I assume you praised me quite a bit in it," he laughed slightly, "She was a wonderful woman. She'd be proud of how you turned out after all these years. She's smiling down at you." He turned and stared out the window. Fukiko always knew he hated talking about her mother, who had suffered from hemophilia and died due to massive hemorrhaging during Fukiko's birth.

"I know Dad," she sat up and crossed her legs over each other, "I just wish I'd met her once."

"You did actually. She saw you just before the doctors rushed her into emergency surgery. I think you were the last thing she saw, she was so pale then. Not even Grandpa's blood could save her sweetheart..." he trailed off staring out the window.

Fukiko's grandfather had always been strange compared to the other kids at school. Their grandfathers were all farmers or buisnessmen. Fukiko had always taken pride in her grandfather's uniqueness. He was a prince, from outerspace. When she was younger, kids always told her how crazy she was for believing such a silly tale. She knew it was true though. Her grandfather, Vegeta, had given his mother plenty of blood transfusions during her mother and her father's marriage. Vegeta had come from a planet of warrior people and their blood could regenerate faster than a humans could. Her dad had always said he didn't need to keep giving, but Vegeta saw his son cared for the girl and gave her his blood anyways.

That part of the tale had always struck her as odd. She knew her grandfather, he was quite unpleasant at times and didn't get along with others well. She wondered why he had given so much of his blood to her mother, but she never could find time to ask him. Whenever he came, her father and him would discuss the family business, Capsule Corp, and then he would leave. She barely caught glimpses of him as he flew away. He had promised her years ago to teach her that trick, but it seemed to constantly slip his mind.

"Hey Fukiko?" her dad looked at her concerned. "Still with me?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah dad sorry, just thinking is all." She rubbed the back of her head and smiled sheepishly. He laughed and got up.

"How about we go out for dinner tonight to celebrate you finishing you exams?" She smiled and nodded happily, he smiled in return, got up and left.


	2. Chapter 2: Taking Flight

She layed back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. From down the hall she heard little metallic feet come running up and clinking on the floor.

"Giru giru giru giru. Fukiko!" The tiny robot flung himself up onto the edge of the bed and tucked his arms inside himself. Fukiko laughed and pet the little creature on the head.

"Hey Giru, I guess you want a treat?" She leaned over to her drawer and pulled out a paper clip from within it and tossed it to the little creature. He sniffed at it then devoured the little piece of metal. She smiled at him and got up walking over to her closet.

She rifled through the clothes for several minutes in vain, and at last decided to just keep on the clothes she'd worn to school that day. She then walked over to the mirror and brushed flat the purple hair. On her dresser sat two items, a navy blue headband from her mother and a similar colored bandana from her father. She stared at them trying to decide which to wear to dinner. She slid the headband into place on her head and tied the bandana around her neck.

"Fukikou! Come on I don't wanna catch the dinner rush!" Trunks grumbled from downstairs. Fukiko headed downstairs and stood beside her dad.

"Sorry Dad," she sighed and looked out the door, "Uh Dad, where's the car?"

"You said the other day you'd always wanted Grandpa to teach you how to fly...so I figured I'd give it a shot.." He laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Really dad?" She smiled excitedly as he nodded in response.

"It's really simple, you just push your ki down and it pushes you back up like this," he stated as he flew up several inches into the air. Fukiko nodded and did as she was told, within seconds she felt her feet leave the ground.

"Woah...!" She beamed.

"Excellent now come on," and with that he flew off quickly, and Fukiko took off after him. _This is actually really fun, I wonder why he didn't teach me this sooner..._

Within a few minutes Fukiko had managed to catch up to her father and the two kept a pretty even pace all the way to the restaurant.


	3. Chapter 3: A Proposition

The pair landed and headed inside the restaurant. Fukiko felt ecstatic that she'd managed to keep pace with her father all the way to the restaurant.

"Now Fukiko, we're having dinner with your grandfather alright?" Trunks turned towards her and had a vaguely anxious look to his face.

"Alright Dad," she nodded and as he walked up to the counter. Sure enough, within five minutes she saw the tall mass of grey and blonde streaked black hair she knew to be her grandfather. Fukiko walked over to him and bowed slightly.

"Hello Grandfather," she stood up, bending her knees slightly to see eye to eye with him. He nodded at her and walked over to Trunks, the two of them murmuring quietly while the trio waited for the waitress to come back. _Great another business meeting passing for a dinner..._she groaned outwardly at the thought. The waitress reappeared again and escorted them to a small booth towards the back of the restaurant. They all sat and ordered drinks. The second the waitress left, Trunks turned to Fukiko.

"Now Fukiko, I'm sure you know our family...er...history," He said quietly.

"Half alien royalty, half human millionaires?" she said laughing slightly. Vegeta smirked.

"I like the idea of being called "Alien Royalty". Anyway it's what my sides ways were that we hope you know of. Your father has told me you picked up the ability to fly rather quickly..." He looked pleased.

"Well yes, I mean it wasn't that hard of something to learn..." she shrugged and rubbed her arm. The waitress returned giving them their drinks.

"Nonsense Fukiko, you did a great job," Trunks beamed at her. Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, I feel that know that you're done with school, that it's time we begin to train you," Vegeta waited for her reaction. Fukiko stared back at him confused.

"Train...me? To do the kicking really fast stuff and laser beam things you two used to tell me about when I was little?" She stared down at her glass and stirred the straw thoughtfully.

"Well, what do you say Fukiko? It does run in the family, and well... you're the only "heir" we have to teach..." Trunks looked at her hopefully.

"It will not be easy by any means, I will train just as hard as I would train anyone else. I don't care how late of a start you got, young Saiyans are strong warriors and it's time you learned how to be one," Vegeta said staring at her.

"Dad it's her choice as to what she does, I mean she doesn't have to," Trunks looked at his Dad. Vegeta shook his head. The pair looked at her expectantly. She stared into her drink nervously. _Should I? I mean even at this age Grandpa is still one of the best fighters on the planet...I'd be learning from the best...sides not like I can't just go work at Capsule Corp later on...But what if it's too much? What if I get really badly hurt? Or what if I'm no good at it?_She sipped her drink nervously.

"Well girl, what have you decided?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow. Trunks looked at her nervously.

"I think...I think that I'm going to learn how to fight," She looked up at Vegeta meeting his gaze.


	4. Chapter 4: The Training Schedule

"Excellent," Vegeta said and sat back smirking, "I told you she'd want to do it Trunks."

"I know dad you were right," He sighed and blew his hair off of his face. The waitress came back and took their food orders, then left once more. Fukiko sipped her drink thoughtfully and looked up at her grandfather.

"So when would you like me to start?" She asked sipping her drink. Vegeta turned to Trunks and paused for a moment.

" I think come Saturday she should start. I'll need to track down an old Saiyan training outfit for her..." he said turning to her.

"Those blue things? Can't she just wear a green jumpsuit or something?" Trunks raised an eyebrow.

"Can't I just wear shorts and a t-shirt?" She rested her chin on the table and looked up at the pair, both shaking their heads.

"Training clothes need to be weighted for you to get the best results possible, we'll get her something like I used to wear Dad, she won't wear that blue thing," Trunks said.

"Fine, but she will also need training at several times Earth's own gravity," Vegeta added. Fukiko looked at them and furrowed her eyebrows.

"How many times Earth's gravity?" She asked her grandfather.

"I'd say we'll start at five times and double it every week, by the time we get to eighty you should be half as decent of a fighter as your Dad was at age eight," Vegeta said. Fukiko looked embarassed. _I never thought about how far behind I was in all this fighting stuff...Worse than an eight year old?_

"And I'll be training with you...how often?"

"Five times a week, six hours each day; you can have the weekends to recover," Vegeta said sipping his drink. The waitress returned with their food. Fukiko groaned.

"Just like school all over again," and she put her head down on the table. Vegeta smirked slightly.

"Hopefully you'll be as sharp at this as you were at your school work," said Vegeta. Most of the dinner passed with pleasant conversation as the trio ate their food. Fukiko got up to go use the restroom, and Trunks turned to Vegeta.

"Alright, promise me you won't break my daughter," Trunks stared at him. Vegeta took a rather large bite of his food and stared up at the sky, chewing thoughtfully.

"I will do what I have to do to train the girl, no less. She said she wants to do it, and I'll be damned if she can't learn how to do it. I don't care how long it takes, Trunks."

"Why are you so keen on her learning to fight?"

"You forget when your wife got pregnant she had mostly Saiyan blood in her veins. That's the closest we'll ever get again to having a pure Saiyan, and over my dead body will that Saiyan not know how to fight." Vegeta said staring directly at him. Trunks turned away and murmured quietly, "Don't break her...she's all I have..." Vegeta nodded quickly.

"I won't kill her. But I won't slow her training." Trunks looked up at him, slightly pleased at the answer and resumed eating as Fukiko returned from the bathroom.

Around twenty minutes later, the trio left the restaurant.

"Alright Fukiko, we're gonna go get you a training suit. Follow after me," Trunks said as he jumped up into the air and took off. Fukiko followed his lead and soon arrived beside him. The pair flew off, Fukiko having no idea where they were headed.


	5. Chapter 5: Into Capsule Corp

Their path soon lead her toward an old building Fukiko had not seen since she was a small child. The building had lost its once pure white exterior and had become dingy with age, though its dome structure still stood strong. The words on the side had just been repainted and stood out in bold black letters that read out "Capsule Corp" . Trunks landed on the ground and headed in the main door, and Fukiko followed after him. They went down a long hall way that led underground to a big open hub room. It led in several different directions.

"Alright Fukiko, we're going to two places, and we need to make it quick. Also remember the hall for the second room we visit, alright?" Trunks raised his eyebrow. She nodded curtly and followed after her father after he took the hall at the far left of the room. It was short and ended abruptly a few yards down. At the end stood a large black door.

"This room is where we used to create new uniforms for the Z fighters," Trunks pushed against the door and it slid open slowly, the hinges groaning in defiance. "As you can see, it hasn't been used in a while," he laughed and headed in, flicking on the lights. It was nothing special of a room, just the same white brick material the rest of the complex was made of. In the center stood a massive sewing machine. Trunks walked up to it and turned the machine on.

"Fukiko, step inside this little room here," he said gesturing to the small curtained area, "The system needs to take some measurements." Fukiko nodded and stepped inside where she had been told to. A little picture inside showed a figure standing with his arms fully extended sideways, as if trying to take flight, and his legs spread in a wide stance. Fukiko mimiced the picture and lights went off buzzing around her. Fukiko stumbled out, slightly dizzy and approached her father seated beside a massive screen, depicting Fukiko as she had just been standing.

"Alright, lets put on the basic design," he tapped furiously on the keyboard and a no-sleeved, black, full-body jumpsuit appeared on the screen. She wrinkled her nose at it.

"I don't like it Dad. Can we lose the v-neck and make it into a tube top instead?" Trunks nodded and tapped again, and the jumpsuit became a tube top.

"Can it be about the length of shorts? And be light pink too? I hate black, it's so dreary," She said staring up at the screen. Trunks nodded and the design changed to what she'd asked for.

"Alright now, there has to be an under shirt to add weight, to increase the effects of your training," he tapped and a light green shirt appeared just above the collar, a similar colored sash on her waist, and gloves on her wrists. Trunks tapped more and the Capsule Corp logo appeared on the front. She smiled.

"It's awesome Dad," she hugged him around the neck, and Trunks smiled.

"It'll be done tomorrow, so we can change it before you start training. Speaking of which..." he got up and headed for the door. She followed as the went back down the hall to the main room, and turned and walked down the central hallway, which led to two big sliding doors.

"This is the entrance chamber for the training center. We won't go in, but I've set it up so your body will adjust slowly to the gravity both when you enter and leave the chamber. It took such a toll on Grandpa we set this up, it also prevents the center from exploding," Trunks explained. Fukiko nodded and yawned.

"Alright, cmon lets fly home," he said as he flew off down the hall. Fukiko followed suit and soon after they arrived home. Fukiko said goodnight to her dad and headed up to her room. Giru sat on her pillow, curled up in a ball sleeping. She smiled and climbed in beside him and closed her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6: Let the Training Begin

The next day passed by uneventfully, and Fukiko spent most of the day at home relaxing and enjoying her last day before she began her training. But of course, the next day came to soon and Trunks walked into her room before the sun was even up.

"Fukiko, cmon, it's time to head out," he said shaking her shoulder. She mumbled in response and rolled over hugging Giru closer to her. Trunks groaned and went on the other side of her bed. He picked up the edge and held it nearly vertical until Fukiko fell to the ground with a thunk. She sat up startled and looked up at Trunks grimacing.

"You could've been nicer Dad."

"That will be the softest you'll get hit all day. Put on your training outfit, and let's go," he ordered, his face dead serious. Fukiko got up and did as she was told, Trunks set to work putting her bed back in order.

"Alright let's go," Trunks ordered and headed out of her room. Fukiko pulled on the old bandana he'd given her and a pair of his old boots he had kept for memories' sake. She bolted out of the room after him and reached him as he took flight. Fukiko followed suit and in no time the pair reached Capsule Corp. The two landed and headed inside, straight through the hub room an up to the two large sliding doors. Trunks pushed a few buttons and the doors slid open.

"In ten minutes, the system will open the next doors and let you enter the training center. I suggest you run around in there and get your self aquainted to the gravity. Vegeta is waiting inside the center. This week is only 5 times Earth's gravity and should be the easiest. Good luck sweetheart," Trunks kissed her forehead and gave her a gentle pat on the back for good luck. Fukiko headed into the room and turned facing her Dad, and nodded to him. He pushed a few buttons and the doors slid shut. She began pacing the room as her father suggested and she waited for the next doors to open.

Ten minutes later they did, and she saw her Grandfather standing on the other side.

"Morning Grandpa," she smiled and walked over to him. He nodded curtly.

"This week we will build up your strength and speed. Go run a lap around this entire center for a warm-up," he said coldly. She nodded and took off running. The first half of the room seemed to be a piece of cake, but towards the second half, she noticed her body felt much heavier. All in all, it took her seven minutes to run her lap. Vegeta nodded.

"Not bad, but each day you'll shave a minute off that time," Vegeta stated. Fukiko groaned.

"Did I hear you complain? That's pushups from now on. I'd say 30 should do," Vegeta said icily, as Fukiko got on the ground and begun her pushups.

The rest of the day passed with Vegeta instructing her on basic stances and the few sparred just to check how much she knew. Needless to say, Vegeta won by a land slide, only beating her with two moves. They took a break for lunch and returned with weight lifting and lap running. Before she knew it, the first day of training was over. The rest of her first week passed in a similar fashion, the only difference was that by the end of the week, she managed to hold her own against Vegeta for about ten moves. Fukiko was unsure if he was pleased about this, but he seemed to keep silent about her progress. Vegeta sent her home for the weekend and promised that next week, her real training would begin. Her muscles throbbing from the past week, she sighed and flew home, knowing that the easiest part of her work was done. She climbed into bed and closed her eyes, and with that her first week of training came to an end.


	7. Chapter 7: Let's Get Down to Business

Soon enought it was Monday again and Fukiko flew back towards Capsule Corp, still aching from her training last week. Fukiko knew better than to moan though, and flew down to the compression area and punched in the settings for the chamber. Trunks had shown her how over the weekend, and she stepped inside. She practiced several basic punches and did a few pushups as the gravity slowly went to ten times Earth's. Around twenty minutes later she stepped into the main chamber and stood to face her grandfather again.

"Good you're here. You know what to do," he said and made a shoeing motion. Fukiko took off running and did a lap of the facility and returned. Vegeta shook his head and held up two fingers. Fukiko took off running again and returned panting slightly. She barely felt heavy today.

"Alright, now today I'll be throwing a lot of techniques at you, which we will spend the week mastering. First will be telepathy. It's rather simple. Put your finger to your head like this and say something to me, within your own thoughts," Vegeta said, "It may seem a waste of time but to read the mind of an enemy is a valueable tool." Fukiko nodded and did as instructed. _Hey...Uh Grandpa...Is this...working? _Vegeta nodded.

"Decent. Now try and talk to your father, imagine his face." Fukiko nodded and did as she was told. _Hey Dad, Grandpa is teaching me to use telepathy today, pretty neat huh? _

"How do I know if h-" _That's great Fukiko. _"-oh nevermind." Vegeta laughed.

"Next we'll move on to telekinesis. It's similar to what we just did, only now concentrate on the dummy over my shoulder and try and have it hit me," said Vegeta.

Fukiko narrowed her eyes and willed the dummy to move forward toward her Grandfather. She became aware of a blue light over his shoulder and nodded for it to hit him on the head. Fukiko heard a noise and lost her focus, seeing her Grandfather rubbing the back of his head as the dummy collapsed behind him.

"I hadn't thought you would do it that quickly," Vegeta admitted, Fukiko smiled slightly. "On to the next order of business. Sensing the power of your opponent is also important. I can't truly explain this so I doubt you'll catch on. Focus on me and try to sense my power level. It flows off of me and has a feel like that beneath you when you fly," Vegeta said. Fukiko nodded and stared at her grandfather and focused. She could feel little blips coming off from him, and they felt pretty strong. She looked at him.

"I think I can feel a little something." Vegeta nodded.

"And for the last skill, I like to call this after image. It is extremely simple, you just have to move yourself faster than the eye can see," and with that Vegeta turned translucent and vanished all together. Fukiko blinked and felt a tap on her shoulder. She jumped and turned to see him standing behind her. Vegeta smirked.

"That's all you have to do." Fukiko tried several times but to no avail. The pair broke for lunch and resumed practicing each of the techniques she learned and ended the day with their usual sparring match, where Fukiko managed to use a few techniques and lasted about a minute against her Grandfather. Her training continued like this all week and on the last day of the week, Fukiko managed to hold her own against him for about a minute and a half. As they walked into the decompression chamber, Vegeta turned to Fukiko.

"Fukiko, in a few weeks, around when we'll be ending this training, it is time for the World Martial Arts Tournament," Vegeta said, watching for her reaction.

"And you think I'll be ready to compete by then?" Fukiko raised an eyebrow.

"You will compete, I just suggest you pay attention and learn. You're already registered. If you learn you won't get maimed, hell you could even win. Just an incentive to make you want to learn is all," he said and staring up at the ceiling. Her jaw dropped and she groaned inwardly. _I heard that. Twenty pushups before we get to five times Earth's gravity. Go. _She dropped to her hands and began doing the push ups.

Within an hour she returned home and curled up in her bed with the waiting Giru and sighed. Fukiko tossed the little critter a paper clip and he munched happily. Trunks poked his head in the doorway.

"Hey how'd it go today?" He asked as he leaned against the frame.

"I'm entered in the World Martial Arts Tournament apparently. He thinks I could win it if I keep up my training. I finally got After Image down," she said melancholy and rested her head on her pillow. Her bed compressed on the end under Trunks's weight as he sat down.

"I won that Junior Division once you know. I beat 'Uncle' Goten," he laughed.

"I never knew that you fought him. You always seemed to be friends..."

"Well I beat him, it's a boring story anyway. Get some sleep, you'll need it," Trunks said as he got up and exited her room. Fukiko closed her eyes, and with that her second week of training came to an end.


	8. Chapter 8: Fighting with Grandpa

Fukiko's back slammed into the wall of the training room and she landed with a thunk. Vegeta smirked.

"Are you even trying Fukiko?" he taunted, Fukiko lunged at him and the pair resumed their battle. Several weeks had gone by and Fukiko showed great improvements. She had mastered almost all of the techniques her Grandfather had taught her, and they were currently sparring for practice. The gravity in the chamber had gotten to well over three hundred times Earth's and Fukiko felt no problem at all fighting within its walls.

Fukiko began to rapidly hit her grandfather in the chest, but to no avail as he blocked punch after punch. She managed to kick her leg up quickly and the kick connected with his jaw, sending him flying into the wall. Fukiko blinked for a second, _I hit Grandpa_ her eyes widened and she flew after him. Just as she reached him he vanished, she turned and kneed him in the chest just as he reappeared behind her, and he flew backwards several feet before landing and vanishing again. Fukiko looked around, and as she turned her head a fist connected with her jaw, and sent her backwards. She swung back in the direction of the hit, but a knee connected with her back and she fell to the floor.

"Get up girl," Vegeta said sneering as he hovered a few feet in the air. Fukiko smirked and became translucent. Vegeta blinked and turned his head, and Fukiko's foot hit him square in the nose, he raised his arms to block, though Fukiko expected this and instead aimed her next series of punches into his stomach, and her Grandfather flew back and landed several feet from her, his face slightly bruised from where her attacks had connected. Fukiko pulled her hands close to herself and twisted backwards, a purple energy gathered around her and she sent it flying at Vegeta, who barely managed to counter the attack with his own. The two beams struggled for a few seconds, before Fukiko's overtook his, and Vegeta went flying backwards slamming into the wall, his training suit having been slightly battered from the blast. Fukiko flew over and landed beside him. He smirked up at her.

"I haven't been hit like that in a long time," he laughed as he got up, "I think that's enough for today. You can go a little early, seeing as how all that I feel is left to teach you is how to become a super saiyan, but I feel it's Trunks' place to do that."

"A wha?" Fukiko raised an eyebrow at him.

"All in time," he said and headed for the exit to the chamber. Fukiko trotted after him, looking about as badly bruised as he was. "The World Martial Arts Tournament is next week you know," he said stepping into the decompression chamber. Fukiko followed after him.

"I know Grandpa. I'll do my best," she said nodding.

"I have no doubt in that. I just want to see if you can acheive Super Saiyan status by then," he said leaning against the wall of the chamber, "If you managed to damage me this much, I'll be waiting to watch you fight." Fukiko smiled, that was the closest thing she'd ever gotten to praise from her grandfather. For the next hour the spent in the decompression chamber, Vegeta recounted stories of his old fusee partner to Fukiko. She asked why she'd never met him, to which Vegeta had no response she could comprehend, something about these little orange balls with stars on them and a flying dragon that had granted too many wishes. They entertained Fukiko until at last it was time to exit the decompression chamber. Trunks stood waiting for them. He held in his had a bean for Fukiko. She reached for it. _Don't take it this time Fukiko, you may need it later after the tournament._

"Actually Dad, I'll just recover from these myself," she said pushing his hand away. Trunks shrugged his shoulders.

"Well Trunks, I've taught your girl all I have to teach, and she's adequately met my expectations. I want you to teach her as well," Vegeta said, and flew off.

"Teach you what?" Trunks asked turning to Fukiko.

"Something about a Super Saying?" she said with a shrug. Trunks laughed and nodded at her.

"Ah that. Well there will be time for that later. Let's get you some rest," he said as the pair took of flying and went straight home. Fukiko went up to her room and saw the strange little robot sitting on her bed.

"Giru Giru," he chanted. Fukiko pet the top of his head and laid down on her bed beside him, and closed her eyes. And thus her time of training under Vegeta ended.


	9. Chapter 9: New Friends

Trunks came into Fukiko's room around midday to find her asleep. He smiled and tapped her gently on the shoulder. Fukiko opened her eyes slowly and mumbled a greeting. She rubbed her eyes and sat up stretching.

"The fair is in town today. I thought maybe you'd want to go," Trunks said.

"Oh my gosh I completely forgot is it really that late in the summer? But yeah I do wanna go," Fukiko said swinging her legs out of bed and walking into her closet. She came out in about a minute, Trunks laughed slightly.

"You want to wear your training outfit?" Trunks said.

"Force of habit, but it's so comfotable," Fukiko shrugged. Trunks mimiced the motion and headed downstairs, Fukiko following close behind and the two flew to the fairgrounds.

Within minutes they touched down and walked through the fair entrance.

"An old friend of mine is meeting us here," Trunks said in passing.

"'Uncle' Goten?" She raised an eyebrow. Trunks nodded.

"His kids are coming too."

"He has kids?"

"Yeah, one of them is your age..." Trunks paused ,"You didn't know?" Fukiko shook her head. The two walked a little further on, until a familar face appeared at once. The jet black slanted hair drew her eye in and she walked over and hugged him.

"Hey long time no see Fukiko," Goten smiled and hugged her back. Trunks walked over and the two shook hands.

"Dad said you had kids?" Fukiko raised an eyebrow. Goten laughed and nodded.

"Twins and another boy, the twins are Gozen and Gogo and the third boy is Goro," Goten stated. As if on cue the three boys appeared. The twins looked almost identical to their father, though one's hair slanted in the opposite direction, both were around an average height ,lean, gray eyes and seemed to be a few years older than her. The third boy looked rather different than his older brothers. He was rather tall and had a muscular build. His hair was black like the rest of theirs, though it jutted out into several random spikes all around his head. His eyes were light blue, a similar color to Fukiko's eyes.

"Hi," Goro said and extended a hand to Fukiko, "I'm Goro, just to clarify." He smiled sheepishly. Fukiko shook his hand and turned to the other two.

"I would be Gozen," said the one with the opposite slanted hair. Fukiko shook his hand, and shook Gogo's as well. "He's the quiet one."

"Ah," Fukiko nodded.

"So Fukiko, um do you fight?" Goro asked having appeared right beside her, making her jump.

"Um, I've been trained to."

"Cool me too. Dad says I'm just like him when he was this age," he beamed triumphantly.

"Nice," Fukiko said, fighting the urge to roll her eyes. "Dad can we go ride something?"

"How about you and Goro and the twins hang out? I'd like to catch up with Goten," Trunks suggested. Fukiko held in a groan. _But Dad they're odd._

_ I don't care Fukiko go and make nice. Goro is in the tournament next week, so you can hit him then. _Fukiko laughed slightly, the three boys stared at her confused.

"C'mon I here the have a gravity ride here, we can go and just stand on the wall and confuse people," Fukiko suggested and walked off in the direction of the ride. The three boys followed after them. When they reached the ride, the twins had vanished. "Uh, Goro where did your brothers go?" She asked. Goro shrugged.

"Hell if I know, c'mon let's just enjoy ourselves for the time being until they reappear," he said stepping up to the ticket counter. Fukiko followed and the two climbed into the machine and it began to whir. Fukiko calmly stayed with her feet planted on the ground, while the rest of the riders flew back. She saw Goro standing beside her out of the corner of her eye. Fukiko then proceeded to climb up the wall and hover around a foot from it, while Goro turned upside down completely.

The two emerged from the ride laughing hysterically.

"That one kid in the corner had his eyes about bug out of his head!" Fukiko laughed.

"The lady next to him gave me the dirtiest look," Goro barely managed to say through his own laughter. A few minutes later, the pair resumed control of their laughter and headed off to go eat.


	10. Chapter 10: The Tournament Begins

The next few days passed rather quickly and uneventfully, Fukiko spent most of her time avoiding Goro, who had decided to become her friend, whether she wanted him to or not, and she really wanted to focus on training rather than friends. Then, Monday came, and the World Martial Arts Tournament was set to begin.

Trunks walked into Fukiko's room early in the morning, Giru waking hearing the door creak, and flew over to visit his old friend. Trunks patted him on the head, and Fukiko awoke.

"Monday already?" She said as she sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and letting out a yawn. Her father nodded. "Showtime I guess," she swung her legs from her bed and walked over to the closet, and dawned her training outfit. Trunks smiled.

"I can't believe my daughter is going to be a fighter."

"Well start believing," she said sticking her toungue out at him. The pair headed downstairs, where Vegeta sat waiting. Fukiko nodded at her grandfather, who returned the gesture. The trio set out flying and headed for the arena. Within thirty minutes, they arived there. Fukiko checked in and sat, waiting amongst the other contestants for their turn to fight. The first few matches passed rather quickly and idly. Then, she saw a familiar mass of frazzled black hair heading into the arena.

"The next match is between Son Goro and Yamamoto Tanaka," roared a speaker somewhere nearby, though invisible to Fukiko through the crowd. She cheered. The match was over before Fukiko even blinked. Yamamoto was lying in a heap against the stands, the announcer walked over and raised Goro's hand. "The victor is Son Goro." The crowd clapped, still in awe from the speed of the match. Fukiko gulped slightly. _Lucky shot..._ Goro returned to the stands and took the empty seat next to her.

"Hiya Fukiko, did you catch my match?" He beamed. She nodded. "It's not to fair though, they let anyone fight in this thing," he said with a shrug.

"Don't put yourself down, it was still a good fight," Fukiko smiled. Goro's face flushed, thought Fukiko didn't notice as the next match began. The next few continued uneventfully, as Fukiko stood in the wings, until at last it was Fukiko's turn. She walked into the ring and stood facing her opponent. He was large and muscular, with bright green hair and eyes. He laughed as she entered.

"A little girl? Piece of cake!" Fukiko's eyes narrowed.

"And now, the last match is Briefs Fukiko and Hana Mizu," the announcer said entering the ring. The bell rang and the big lunk of Mizu headed over to her. She turned swiftly and kicked her leg up, Mizu went flying and made the stands behind him crack. The crowd stared in awe. "The victor is Briefs Fukiko!" The annoucer said as the audience roared.

Fukiko returned to her seat, and Goro clapped her on the back.

"Well done!" Goro smiled. Fukiko shrugged. The next series of matches passed painfully slowly, until Goro disappeared and headed back down to fight. His opponent managed to put up little resistance, and again he was declared the victor. Several matches later, it was Fukiko's turn to fight. This time she faced a girl named Hon Akai. Akai managed to stand for about three of Fukiko's hits before she went soaring out of the ring. She returned and was again praised by Goro, she stared across the stands searching for her family, but to no avail, and sighed. Soon enough, Goro headed down and fought again, winning after a minute or so of fighting, and returned, excitedly asking if Fukiko thought he was a good fighter. She shrugged and his shoulders drooped as he sat beside her. Fukiko then got up and headed down to the ring, this time fighting a man similar in stature to her first competitor, named Ishyouni Heya. The two fought for all of thirty seconds before she sent him flying out of the stadium. She returned and was once more praised by Goro, to which she rolled her eyes. He pouted. _Weirdo..._ She thought. The round ended quickly and Goro again headed down to fight, struggling slightly until his opponent fell from the ring. He headed back up to the stands, hoping for Fukiko's praise, but she instead insisted he use more control in his swings, else she feared he might strain a muscle. He again drooped into his seat as Fukiko left to fight. This time she fought another large man named Fakkusu Kuroi. Their match ended quickly as he fell stepping back to spring at Fukiko, and slid outside of the ring. She groaned and returned, Goro insisting she would get a good fighter next round. Goro headed down and quickly ended the match. He returned ignoring Fukiko and sat with a thunk, Fukiko headed down wondering why he looked upset, and almost fell from the ring during her match, but caught herself and flew back and kicked her opponent out of the ring. She stood next to the announcer.

"And now, time for the final match," He said, as the audience cheered. "Son Goro against Briefs Fukiko!" Her stomach dropped as she watched him enter the arena. "When these two's fathers met here, Fukiko's stood victorious. Will history repeat itself, or will Son Goro change this?" He stared across at her and flushed red again. She raised an eyebrow. The bell rang and the two headed towards each other.


	11. Chapter 11: Final Round Begins

The two approached each other, as Goro threw the first punch as Fukiko dodged it and spun her leg around, kicking him square in the back. Goro groaned in pain and spun around, as Fukiko vanished, he threw his elbow up behind him and it connected with Fukiko's chest just as she reappeared, sending her flying back. She slid to the edge of the arena and panted slightly.

"Nice shot," she smirked and vanished. Goro repeated his early attack, though this time Fukiko appeared from underneath him and her fist slammed into his jaw. Goro stumbled back slightly.

"Not too bad yourself," he said flying up into the air. Fukiko flew up after him and launched a series of quick punches into Goro's torso, who managed to avoid each of them and countered with his own. Fukiko swung her leg up and kicked him in the stomach, causing him to fly back a few feet. Goro rebounded and charged at her again, as she vanished. Goro vanished as well and the two began hitting each other far too rapidly for the eye to see. The crowd stared in awe, save three men standing near the arena's exit.

"He's a chip off the old block Goten," Trunks laughed.

"She's not too bad herself," Goten smiled, "And such a short training time too. Well done Vegeta, I think she's better than Trunks!" Vegeta smirked. Trunks smacked Goten upside the head. Goten winced and rubbed the back of his head.

"She's still barely trying," Vegeta groaned.

Fukiko managed to knock Goro hard enough to send him flying down to the arena floor. She pointed her fingers and him and a small beam emitted hitting him in the chest.

"Hey you know that stuff too?" Goro said wincing and flying back up and charging a blast on his way up, as he fired Fukiko managed to counter with her own.

"Of course, I was trained by the best," she said flipping over in midair and landing both legs on top of his head as he disappeared.

"You're slow," Goro teased as he punched her square in the back she flew forward slightly, before aiming another beam from her finger into him. Goro groaned and landed on the arena floor again, Fukiko followed suit and the two resumed rapidly kicking each other before vanishing from sight once more.

Vegeta slumped forward on the bar nearby and groaned. "Trunks, did you teach her how to go Super Saiyan?" He asked turning his head towards his son. Trunks eyes widened and then closed quickly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Uh...slipped my mind." Trunks said as Vegeta pressed his forehead into bar and mumbled annoyedly.

"Goro can do that, she may be in trouble, looks like he might win after all," Goten boasted. Trunks gulped.

The pair of fighters reappeared, standing on opposite sides of the arena floor, staring at each other. Goro wiped at the blood coming from the corner of his mouth.

"You're not half bad at this," Goro smiled. Fukiko smirked.

"Not half bad yourself Mister," she teased. Goro flew at her and Fukiko side stepped him, elbowing him in the back as he flew past. Goro nearly touched the ground, but managed to fly back up in time, and kicked Fukiko in the back, causing her to slide forward slightly. "I'm sorry did a fly just bump me?" Fukiko teased and Goro narrowed his eyes, charging at her again, and the pair disappeared rapidly hitting each other.

"Does his fight as well as Goku? He's a dead ringer for the guy," Trunks raised an eyebrow. Goten shook his head.

"Really only Vegeta can hold a candle to Dad," Goten sighed. Vegeta lifted up his head just in time to see the pair reappear.

"So Fukiko, you think I'm a good fighter now?" Goro asked enthused, though Fukiko managed to knock him square in the nose.

"I've fought tougher sandwhiches than you," Fukiko taunted. Goro looked hurt, and he charged right back at her. She noticed his turn from light blue to green as she side stepped him. He landed strongly and smirked at her.

"Wanna see my party trick?" Goro said as every muscle in his body tensed. At once a yellow aura surrounded him and his hair turned blonde and grew longer. Fukiko gulped as she felt his power get stronger. Goro charged at her and landed a punch square in her stomach. Her entire body conformed around his fist as it connected and she went soaring back. Fukiko barely managed to stop herself before she hit the ground, she at once flew up into the air and hovered. _Grandpa, how the heck do I fight him when he's like this? _She thought pleadingly to him, barely managing to avoid his blows.

_You watched how he did it, mimic it. _She heard and nodded. Fukiko landed and replicated his pose and tensed her muscles up, though nothing happened. _Get angry Fukiko._ She furrowed her eyebrows and concentrated to the point she began to sweat. Goro stared at her puzzled as she let out a loud yell and her eyes turned green, her hair turned blonde and the aura surrounded her. Goro smirked and charged her, and the two resumed hitting each other too fast for the eye to see.

Trunks and Goten stared at Fukiko awestruck, and Vegeta laughed.

"About time she did it. Now comes the real match," he said watching for the fighters to return to view.


End file.
